A Matter of Worth
by Eira Lloyd
Summary: Connor's yellow LED turns blue. He understands now. "I am not a representative of our people, Markus. I do not see any reason to go to social events when my presence is not required in that capacity."


**A/N: I wrote this for RK1K Week, day 3. I combined the prompts "Training together" and** **"** **You were destined for glory, the honour, and the fame. I was destined for a bullet, to be the gun with no name."**

A Matter of Worth

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Markus asks as he avoids an incoming punch. His hand quickly moves to divert the stray arm and attempts a blow with his free fist, swinging it towards the opening he just created.

Connor sees it coming and blocks the blow with his own free arm before sending a kick that separates the two androids, returning them to their original positions.

"I am certain, Markus." He pauses, scanning his opponent for any opening that may present itself. He comes up with nothing, but no matter. If there aren't any available, he will have to create some. "Those events are not for me."

"What if something happens?"

Connor is done pre-constructing his next approach but has no time to execute it before the question hits him, leaving him scrambling for an answer that would reassure the other. _I won't let it,_ he wants to say, but he has no time to do that. Using the distraction to his advantage, Markus moves, leaving him to dodge a kick and retaliate by shuffling closer and elbowing him in the face.

The android blocks. Barely.

"I will be there with the rest of the security officers. I will not leave you completely defenceless." _I never would._ He takes advantage of his hand's position to hook it to the other android's upper arm, pushing him back with as much strength as he can muster, without causing any serious harm.

Just like that, the distance between them returns.

"Right." He pauses, probably pre-constructing. Connor prepares himself for whatever will come next. His reflexes are unrivalled, so he is not worried that he may get hurt, but he would rather be prepared all the same. "Why do you insist on remaining hidden?"

"Excuse me?"

Markus doesn't move. He drops his arms, though his foot stance remains intact. Have they stopped training? Or is this another diversion tactic? But no, there is too much honesty in the other android's eyes, and he clearly seems more worried about their conversation than what they were doing before. He relaxes his own stance, seeing to reason to remain so tense while they're not, in fact, training.

"You've never come with us to any activities we may have, save to act as a bodyguard."

"That is my job."

"Is it? You're one of us, Connor."

 _One of us._ A deviant. He knows that. He's accepted it now. He stopped denying it long ago. But the way Markus says it… it sounds like he means something else. His LED swirls yellow as his processors attempt to make sense of what the other android is trying to say.

"Everyone has come to at least one of these functions. North, Josh… And yet you always say no. Why?"

His yellow LED turns blue. He understands now.

"I am not a representative of our people, Markus. I do not see any reason to go to social events when my presence is not required in that capacity."

"What do you mean?"

He's not sure how to explain it. There is a quote that might fit, if somewhat loosely. "You were destined for glory, the honour, and the fame. I was destined for a bullet, to be the gun with no name." Markus doesn't do this for the glory, or honour, or fame — though he receives them anyway —, but that doesn't change the fact that Connor's role has been described perfectly. He will protect the other android in whatever way he can, and if that means he has to die… then so be it.

He considers keeping his thoughts to himself, but in the end decides to be sincere, decides to explain his reasoning.

At first, Markus doesn't know what to say.

"Connor—"

"If we are no longer training, I will take my leave. I promised Lieutenant Anderson I would stop by his house after his shift at the precinct."

He heads for the door but, unsurprisingly, Markus stops him. The android could never leave well enough alone. That is, however, one of the reasons androids are in a better situation than they used to be, so he supposes it's not such a bad thing, even if, at the moment, he would prefer to be left to his own devices.

The deviant leader places his hands on his shoulders, eyes staring into his with a strength and determination that makes it impossible for him to look away.

"You're more than that, Connor. You're more than just a 'gun with no name'. I won't force you to come with me if you don't want to. But I asked because you deserve to be there. You deserve more than this." Markus squeezes his shoulders for emphasis before letting his arms drop. "Let me know if you change your mind."

He leaves Connor alone in the training room, his LED spiralling yellow and showing no signs of stopping any time soon.


End file.
